Un cendrier en terre cuite
by Matsuyama
Summary: (Histoire en mini-scènes.) Il l'avait fait. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais il l'avait fait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas à regretter cette décision.
1. L'enlèvement

Bonjour,

Petite histoire relativement simple, découpée en de nombreuses petites scènes plutôt qu'en chapitres consistants. (Les formats courts, ça me réussit un peu mieux, on dirait...)

Auteur : Moi-même.  
Genre : General, Family, Angst (un peu), Hurt/Comfort  
Rating : +13 (K+)

Disclamer : C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Tout d'abord, la base appartient encore et toujours à Rowling, ça n'est pas nouveau. Mais avant de lire cette histoire, vous devez également vous rendre sur le merveilleux OS de **Ellana-san**, intitulé **_Godric's Hollow_** (numéro de la fic : **7199452**/1).

C'est en lisant cet OS que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Tout le mérite revient donc à **Ellana-san** qui écrit si bien et qui me fait pleurer dans chacune de ses fictions. Je ne prétends pas écrire aussi bien, ni vous arrachez autant de larmes dans cette histoire. Mais j'essaie et je fais de mon mieux. Il y a certains personnages qui sont plus difficiles à manier que d'autres. Snape et Dumbledore sont sans doute les plus intéressants à mes yeux.

Bref. Allez d'abord lire **_Godric's Hollow_** (et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !), et ensuite vous pourrez mieux comprendre ce début.

Note : En ce qui concerne le titre, il y a une référence. Celui ou celle qui la trouvera... et bien, je suppose qu'un mini OS sur le thème de son choix motivera quelque peu les reviews ? (Toujours poser une question explicite, ça marche bien :P ) (Non, j'ai même pas honte x) )

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**L'enlèvement**_

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait du mal à y croire, mais il l'avait fait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour en être sûr ; il sentait parfaitement le corps de l'enfant coincé entre ses bras.

Était-ce raisonnable ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à réfléchir tant il y avait eu de pensées dans sa tête à cet instant-là. En réalité, il s'était décidé en seulement quelques minutes. Pourtant, il doutait encore.

Avait-ce été la bonne chose à faire ? L'enfant aurait pu grandir dans une autre famille, où il aurait été aimé et choyé. Il aurait dû le laisser sur place, laisser Dumbledore décider ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mais il avait serré le corps de son amie dans ses bras, pleurant et criant sa douleur et sa culpabilité. Et quand il avait porté l'enfant, ça avait été instinctif, presque physique : il ne pouvait rien laisser arriver au fils de Lily.

Il était parti avec lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il le regrettait déjà. Les doutes l'assaillaient à nouveau, plus forts maintenant qu'il était déjà si loin de Godric's Hollow. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, ça causerait trop d'ennuis...

L'enfant remua contre lui et il le regarda sans avoir le temps de s'en empêcher.

Les yeux étincelants de Lily le fixèrent intensément, et son cœur s'apaisa. Tout irait bien. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Il ne serait sans doute pas le meilleur père qui soit, mais il le protégerait. Il n'échouerait pas, comme il avait échoué à protéger Lily. Il serait meilleur, et l'enfant serait heureux. Il lui en fit la promesse, sa voix encore rauque, dans un chuchotement fiévreux. L'enfant ferma les yeux et se pelotonna contre son épaule dans un évident signe de fatigue.

Dans cette petite rue de Londres, la haute et maigre silhouette de Severus Rogue s'évapora soudainement, et Harry Potter disparut du monde sorcier pendant dix ans.

* * *

_Review ? :') _

_PS : J'utilise les noms français par habitude. Désolée pour ceux et celles qui préfèrent "Snape". :) _


	2. La rencontre

N'oubliez pas d'aller d'abord lire **_Godric's Hollow_** (numéro de la fic : **7199452**/1), qui sert en quelque sorte de premier chapitre à cette fic (hormis la toute fin, vous comprenez aisément pourquoi).

Vous pouvez aussi chercher la référence du titre pour gagner un petit OS sur le thème de votre choix. (Ou comment appâter le chaland. :P )

NOTE : Au fait, je vous préviens que je prends beaucoup de libertés par rapport à l'histoire d'origine. Mais ça, c'est évident. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**La rencontre  
**_

Il attendait dans un coin reculé du bar, surveillant dans l'ombre les allées et venues des visiteurs. _La Tête du Sanglier_ n'avait pas la meilleure réputation à Pré-au-lard, mais c'était le lieu où il était le moins susceptible de se faire remarquer. Il faisait tournoyer un liquide ambré dans un verre crasseux, lorsque la personne qu'il attendait s'installa en face de lui sans hésitation.

Albus Dumbledore pouvait difficilement passer inaperçu quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais bizarrement, aucune tête curieuse ne se tourna vers eux tout le temps que dura leur conversation.

— Bonsoir, Severus.

Si la voix du directeur de Poudlard était amicale, son regard n'avait pas la même chaleur. Il semblait fatigué et las. Triste également. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus, ni d'en montrer beaucoup.

Severus, lui, était détruit et ne le cachait pas. Il amputa son verre d'une grande gorgée avant de rendre le salut d'un ton âpre.

— Vous avez certainement entendu les rumeurs... s'enquit Dumbledore, plus bas.

Il hocha la tête, puis croisa brièvement les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier avant de se replonger dans son verre, un rideau de cheveux crasseux cachant les côtés de son visage.

— Est-ce que... c'est vrai ? fit-il, d'un ton volontairement hésitant.

— Lord Voldemort a bel et bien disparu, la nuit du 31 octobre.

Il prit une inspiration colérique à l'entente du nom maudit, mais la brûlure sur son bras était bien moindre que quelques semaines auparavant. La preuve, s'il en était, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours en vie, à se terrer quelque part... Le comment du pourquoi, Severus ne s'en souciait pas. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

— Et... les Potter ? s'étrangla-t-il, mais il ne parvint pas à en ressentir de la honte. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, de toute façon, c'était un déchirement à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Et il y pensait à chaque seconde.

— Lily Potter est morte, asséna Dumbledore d'un ton qui semblait sans émotion, et Severus sentit son cœur s'ouvrir encore une fois, un peu plus. Mais James a survécu.

Il y eut un blanc dans son esprit.

« Quoi ? »

Non, ce n'était pas possible...

Il releva un visage ahuri vers le directeur, les doigts crispés sur son verre à moitié vide.

— Potter... ?

— James a survécu, oui, mais il est en mauvais état. Une sorte de coma magique. J'ignore quel mauvais sort a pu le plonger dans cet état, informa le vieil homme en triturant sa longue barbe blanche, signe qu'il était soucieux. Une équipe de médicomages enquête ce moment-même à ce sujet. Il y a cependant autre chose, de plus important.

Son regard interrogateur le dispensa d'une question à voix haute.

— L'enfant a survécu.

Son cœur rata un battement et il détourna lentement les yeux, les ramenant sur son whisky Pur-feu.

— Et alors ? grommela-t-il comme s'il n'y accordait que peu d'intérêt. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, au départ. En ce qui le concernait, Lily morte, le reste du monde n'avait plus aucune importance. Il but une nouvelle longue gorgée.

— Je sais que l'enfant a survécu, parce que son corps est introuvable.

Le verre claqua bruyamment sur la table quand il le reposa.

— Je pense qu'il a été enlevé. Par qui et pourquoi, telles sont les questions auxquelles nous devons répondre au plus vite, continua Dumbledore, imperturbable. M'aiderez-vous ?

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? grinça aigrement Severus. Je suis un mangemort ! J'ai _sa_ marque sur le bras ! Si je me montre, les Aurors se feront un plaisir de me jeter immédiatement à Azkaban. C'est hors de question.

— Je plaiderai votre cause. Vous n'irez pas en prison. Mais en échange, vous pourrez apporter votre aide aux médicomages. Je ne me trompe pas en disant que vous êtes plus expert qu'eux en matière de magie noire.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil provocateur à ces mots, et lui lança un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il se sentit pris au piège. Mais il s'était lui-même mis dans cette situation, et il devrait en assumer les complications jusqu'au bout. Quitte à jouer double-jeu à nouveau.

— Et... et pour le gamin ? Me demanderez-vous d'aider à le chercher ?

— Si des mangemorts l'ont enlevé, ils seront arrêtés. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un mangemort : l'enfant aurait déjà été retrouvé si c'était le cas, dit le vieil homme d'un air sombre. Non, j'ignore qui et pourquoi, mais je sais que le petit est en vie. Nous ne pouvons cependant pas permettre de le laisser aux mains d'un inconnu. Il est encore en danger.

Le directeur parla brièvement de la menace qui pesait encore sur l'enfant, même avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparu. Il aurait voulu le récupérer et le placer dans sa seule famille restante, là où l'amour de sa mère le protégerait.

— Le sacrifice de Lily a fait appel à une ancienne magie. Elle a offert sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser sa mort vaine.

Le regard insistant que le mage posa sur lui à cet instant le mit mal à l'aise. Pensait-il le culpabiliser, l'inciter à accepter, à se dévouer à la protection du gamin en souvenir de son amour pour Lily ? Pas qu'il ait besoin de s'en donner la peine. C'était déjà fait.

— Sans compter, ajouta Dumbledore, que cet enfant aura un rôle capital à jouer dans le futur...

« Cette maudite prophétie... » songea amèrement Severus, déchiré par la culpabilité. Il n'en connaissait qu'une partie, apparemment, mais c'était bien suffisant pour comprendre de quel rôle parlait le directeur.

— Il reviendra, Severus, asséna à nouveau celui-ci. Lord Voldemort reviendra et Harry Potter sera notre seul espoir de le vaincre définitivement.

— D'accord, céda-t-il en crachant ses mots. J'aiderai à guérir Potter, et j'aiderai à retrouver le gamin s'il est encore en vie.

— Et vous ne mettrez pas un pied à Azkaban, promit solennellement Dumbledore.

Severus vida son verre d'un trait et le reposa brutalement avant de se lever d'un pas chancelant. Il ignora le regard du directeur, à la fois méfiant et empli d'une compassion écœurante, qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du bar.

Une fois à l'air libre, il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il était un espion. Un maître en Occlumancie. Il pouvait le faire.

Tout en suivant l'allée centrale, il quitta le village de Pré-au-lard, non sans remarquer les quelques regards curieux qui se posèrent sur sa maigre silhouette encapuchonnée. Une fois seul sur la route, à l'écart des dernières maisons, il transplana.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	3. Le rituel

N'oubliez pas d'aller d'abord lire **_Godric's Hollow_** (numéro de la fic : **7199452**/1), qui sert en quelque sorte de premier chapitre à cette fic (hormis la toute fin, vous comprenez aisément pourquoi).

Vous pouvez aussi chercher la référence du titre pour gagner un petit OS sur le thème de votre choix.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**Le rituel  
**_

Il apparût dans une rue vide, au milieu d'un quartier industriel désaffecté. Il regarda autour de lui et lança quelques sortilèges pour s'assurer qu'il était totalement seul. C'était le cas. Alors il ferma brièvement les yeux, leva sa main gauche à hauteur de son visage, dos vers lui, et lança un autre sort. Le mouvement était compliqué, alambiqué, d'une précision vitale. C'était un rituel inconnu, un mélange de magie noire et d'enchantements protecteurs. Il était unique au monde car il l'avait inventé. Une entaille se forma sur sa paume tendue, laissant couler un filet de sang jusqu'à son poignet avant de se résorber aussitôt. Il sentit l'air grésiller au contact du liquide. Alors seulement, il ouvrit les yeux, et put voir la petite maison, semblable à toutes celles du quartier, qui était apparue de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il était le seul capable de la voir et d'y entrer. Quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu, personne ne pouvait plus la trouver. Ces enchantements étaient irréversibles, il s'en était assuré. Lui-même, créateur du rituel, ne pouvait plus l'annuler.

À la pensée de James, inconscient mais bien vivant, dans un lit d'hôpital, il en eut la nausée.

Il traversa la route d'un pas précipité et entra. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, la masure redevint invisible aux yeux du monde.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	4. L'elfe de maison

N'oubliez pas d'aller d'abord lire **_Godric's Hollow_** (numéro de la fic : **7199452**/1), qui sert en quelque sorte de premier chapitre à cette fic (hormis la toute fin, vous comprenez aisément pourquoi).

Note pour les reviewers anonymes : n'hésitez pas à laisser un pseudo ou une adresse (blog ou mail) pour que je puisse vous retrouver facilement et vous répondre si vous le désirez. C'est frustrant parfois de lire vos questions et de n'avoir aucun moyen de vous répondre. Je rappelle que nous ne sommes pas censés le faire dans les chapitres des fictions. :)

Pour la référence du titre : c'est facile à trouver. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**L'elfe de maison  
**_

Il prit le temps de retirer sa cape, la laissant négligemment tomber à même le sol avant d'avancer jusqu'au petit salon, sur lequel donnait l'entrée. Des cris d'enfant éclatèrent dès que la porte claqua derrière lui.

— Tiffy ! appela-t-il.

Une petite créature décharnée apparût dans un « pop » sonore.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard agacé vers le plafond ; les pleurs du bébé provenaient de l'étage.

— Tiffy s'est occupée du petit maître comme Maître Severus l'avait demandé. Tiffy l'a changé et baigné mais le petit maître pleure et ne veut pas manger ce que Tiffy lui donne. Tiffy est désolée !

— La peste soit des elfes de maison, gronda Severus. Arrête de te cogner la tête ! Le plancher n'a pas besoin de ça !

La petite elfe s'immobilisa, les mains accrochées à ses longues oreilles, et leva de gros yeux apeurés vers lui. Severus poussa un soupir fatigué.

— Prépare-lui un biberon... et apporte-le moi dans sa chambre...

Il laissa Tiffy sur ces ordres et grimpa péniblement l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	5. Le bébé

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un moyen de vous répondre si vous laissez une review en anonyme. ;) (et si vous voulez vraiment que je vous réponde xD )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**Le bébé  
**_

L'étage était plus sombre que le salon, mais quand il poussa la porte de la petite pièce, il constata que le soleil du couchant l'inondait. La chambre était encombrée de milles babioles, de livres, d'un lit poussiéreux et d'une vieille armoire esquintée. Près de la fenêtre, un lit d'enfant semblant flambant neuf dans le décor ambiant, dans lequel hurlait le bambin aux yeux verts pleins de larmes.

Severus s'approcha et se tint au-dessus du berceau. Sa poitrine se serrait douloureusement, et pour un peu, il aurait presque pu croire qu'en tournant légèrement la tête, le corps de Lily serait là, le fixant d'un regard vide. Accusateur. Il se focalisa sur le garçon.

L'enfant s'était un peu calmé à son arrivée, mais il hoquetait encore bruyamment, tendant les bras vers lui en balbutiant quelques mots incompréhensibles à travers ses sanglots. Severus le souleva et Harry cessa de pleurer.

Tiffy apparût à cet instant avec le biberon demandé. Il s'en empara, la congédia, et s'assit au pied du lit.

Harry n'était pas un gros bébé : à un peu plus d'un an seulement, Severus pouvait encore le tenir dans un seul de ses bras. Il le coucha, un peu maladroitement, se remémorant la façon dont sa propre mère le tenait, enfant, sur les rares photos qu'il avait d'elle. Harry ne se formalisa pas de son ignorance et tendit les mains vers le biberon en geignant. Quand il l'eut en bouche, ce fut le silence, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de déglutition du bébé. Severus l'observa, fasciné, et il eut le souffle coupé quand il réalisa que l'enfant le fixait en retour, de son intense regard vert, si intense qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne cillait jamais.

N'ayant rien à faire qu'attendre, ses pensées traîtresses se dirigèrent vers James Potter. Il l'imagina étendu dans une chambre blanche, à l'hôpital St Mangouste.

Potter... La mort de Lily le détruirait-elle, lui aussi ? Probablement.

Et la disparition de son fils ?

Il resserra sa prise sur le petit corps.

Comment James réagira-t-il en apprenant à la fois la mort de sa femme et la perte de son fils ?

Il avait privé l'enfant de son père.

Comment Harry réagira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité ?

Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle quand il le relâcha brutalement dans un sanglot étranglé.

Le bébé tétait toujours. Les yeux verts, qui s'étaient fixés un moment sur le biberon, revinrent aussitôt vers lui, méfiants et inquiets.

Severus attira l'enfant à lui et posa son front contre la petite masse de cheveux noirs.

— Tout ira bien, Harry... chuchota-t-il. Je te le promets...

Tiffy le trouva ainsi, recroquevillé et pleurant au pied du lit, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière en serrant le bébé silencieux contre lui.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	6. Le procès

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un moyen de vous répondre si vous laissez une review en anonyme. ;) (et si vous voulez vraiment que je vous réponde xD )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**Le procès  
**_

Severus poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Même si Dumbledore l'avait promis, il n'avait pas cru que ça serait aussi facile. Le vieux sorcier avait plaidé sa cause avec beaucoup d'assurance, affirmant qu'il était un espion et qu'il avait joué un rôle important dans la lutte contre le mage noir, avant sa chute récente. Il s'était même personnellement porté garant de lui. Severus n'attendait pas une si grande confiance de sa part, même s'il était persuadé qu'elle était presque entièrement feinte.

Le Ministère de la Magie était débordé. Avec la fin brutale de la guerre était arrivée une avalanche de problèmes administratifs. Beaucoup de parchemins noircis d'encre volaient à tire d'ailes à travers les couloirs, où se bousculaient des fonctionnaires débordés.

Dumbledore ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, de leur sortie de la salle où s'était tenu le procès, jusqu'au grand hall du Ministère. À travers les nombreux couloirs des deux étages qui le séparaient de la sortie, Severus ne rata rien des regards mauvais lancés dans sa direction. La présence du directeur de Poudlard, et accessoirement président-sorcier du Magenmagot, à ses côtés avait cependant étouffé les remarques qu'il aurait pu recevoir.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement du côté moldu de Londres, et Dumbledore lui adressa enfin la parole.

— Vous ne devriez plus avoir de problèmes avec le Ministère. En revanche, je vous conseille la prudence si vous devez sortir. Les esprits s'échauffent encore bien vite.

Severus hocha sèchement la tête, conscient que la confiance affichée du directeur ne suffisait pas, aux yeux des autres, à effacer l'infâme tatouage sur son bras.

— J'informerai les médicomages qui s'occupent de James Potter que vous irez les voir demain matin, dit encore le vieil homme.

Severus grogna ce qui pouvait s'approcher d'une confirmation. Il avait espéré repousser cette rencontre quelques jours encore, mais Dumbledore ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il lui restait un peu moins de onze heures pour se préparer psychologiquement à affronter la vision de Potter, inconscient, dans un lit blanc de St Mangouste. Il prit une inspiration angoissée qui n'échappa pas au directeur. Le vieux sorcier lui lança un regard perçant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il le salua et transplana aussitôt. Severus resta sur le trottoir, devant la façade du Ministère, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à nouveau suffisamment calme pour disparaître à son tour.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	7. La toilette

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un moyen de vous répondre si vous laissez une review en anonyme. ;) (et si vous voulez vraiment que je vous réponde xD )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**La toilette  
**_

Il rattrapa le pot de talc juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se renverser sur la table. Les petites jambes du bébé s'agitaient en poussées saccadées, heurtant parfois les pots et autres tubes de produits hygiéniques, mais plus souvent son estomac. Severus émit un grondement mécontent, mais n'eut aucune envie de réprimander l'enfant – pourrait-il seulement le comprendre ? À la place, il attrapa les deux petits pieds d'une main et remit le lange en place.

Tiffy lui avait déjà montré comment faire. Plusieurs fois. Bénie soit la connaissance pratique des elfes de maison. Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour le gamin lorsqu'il s'absentait : la petite elfe était ravie de s'en occuper, même si elle se plaignait souvent.

Le bébé se mit à geindre. Severus était certain qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il s'était retrouvé du jour au lendemain privé de ses parents, de sa maison, de tous ses repères. Il s'était retrouvé avec une elfe et un homme en noir effrayant, qui s'occupaient de lui, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Severus pouvait comprendre que l'enfant soit mal à l'aise, et qu'il mettrait du temps à s'adapter. C'était pour ça qu'il prenait sur lui, la nuit, pour aller le réconforter quand il se mettait à hurler. Et il hurlait souvent.

Harry tapa sur ses mains en chouinant alors qu'il entrecroisait les morceaux du lange sur le petit ventre blanc, avant de retourner le bébé pour les fixer. Il aurait pu le faire par magie, mais il avait besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose ce soir. S'occuper du garçon était un bon moyen d'éviter de penser à James.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	8. La nuit

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un moyen de vous répondre si vous laissez une review en anonyme. ;) (et si vous voulez vraiment que je vous réponde xD )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**La nuit  
**_

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il attrapa sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la source du bruit, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

— Tiffy est désolée ! couina Tiffy à sa gauche.

Il grogna, laissa retomber sur bras sur le lit et passa une main sur son visage. D'un geste encore endormi, il fit apparaître l'heure.

— J'espère que tu as une raison valable pour me réveiller à trois heures du matin... menaça-t-il en renfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

— Tiffy est désolée, répéta la petite elfe en se triturant les oreilles. Tiffy sait que le maître doit dormir pour demain, alors Tiffy a pensé qu'elle pouvait s'occuper du petit maître cette nuit. Mais le petit maître pleure et Tiffy n'arrive pas à le calmer, le petit maître ne veut pas de Tiffy. Tiffy est désolée !

À travers les brumes du sommeil qui ne s'étaient pas encore dissipées, Severus comprit que Harry était réveillé et avait besoin de lui. Il se redressa pataudement et sortit du lit.

— Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas entendu crier ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

— Tiffy sait que le maître doit dormir pour demain, dit à nouveau l'elfe, et il comprit qu'elle avait jeté un sort sur sa chambre pour qu'il ne soit pas déranger par les cris du bébé.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un, même un elfe de maison, pour se préoccuper de son sommeil, ou s'il devait être contrarié qu'elle ait laissé Harry pleurer sans le prévenir immédiatement. Il ne répondit rien et gagna la chambre du garçon.

Harry était à genoux dans le lit, accroché aux barreaux, et était proprement en train de s'égosiller. Severus eut l'impression qu'une série de lames tranchantes s'enfonçaient dans ses tempes. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et s'approcha du berceau où le bébé s'étranglait dans ses sanglots. Tout dégoulinant de morve et de larmes, il leva ses petits bras vers lui, désespéré et terrifié. Et Severus ne put rien faire d'autre que le serrer contre lui.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	9. L'hôpital

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**L'hôpital  
**_

Depuis sa rencontre avec le directeur à Pré-au-lard, Severus savait qu'il aurait à affronter ce moment. Pendant les jours précédents, tout le temps qu'il s'occupait du garçon, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à James Potter, inconscient (peut-être pour toujours), privé de son fils. Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant le corps immobile de son rival, son ennemi d'école, si terne qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un cadavre, malade au milieu du blanc éclatant des murs de la chambre d'hôpital... tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était Harry.

Harry, qui ne verrait pas son père pendant dix ans, qui grandirait sans lui. Harry, qui le détesterait en apprenant son erreur. Sa bêtise. Pourquoi, par Merlin, n'avait-il pas vérifié que James était bien mort ? Il l'avait vu, exactement comme à cet instant, étendu et immobile, n'ayant pas même l'air de respirer. Mais s'il approchait une main de son cou, il sentirait certainement un pouls. Il aurait pu savoir. Être sûr. Il ne lui aurait pas enlevé son fils s'il avait su qu'il était toujours en vie... !

Harry... et ses grands yeux verts terrifiés. Ses pleurs désespérés, et ses appels (Mama !) qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Debout devant le corps de James, tout ce qu'il voyait était les beaux yeux de Lily remplis de larmes, et de colère, et de rancœur... Harry le tuerait un jour, pour se venger, et il le laisserait faire, parce que la mort vaudrait mieux que faire face à sa haine...

Perdu dans son angoisse, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il chutait.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	10. La médicomage

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**La médicomage  
**_

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il était étendu sur un lit, et une main légère était posée sur son épaule, et des voix masculines discutaient dans la pièce. Il se redressa aussi rapidement que possible, à la fois bouleversé et humilié ; il s'était vraisemblablement évanoui. Un simple coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, au-dessus de la porte de la chambre, lui apprit qu'il n'était resté inconscient qu'une dizaine de minutes. C'était déjà bien trop.

Les deux médicomages se turent lorsqu'il s'assit, et le jaugèrent d'un regard à la fois inquiet, compatissant et méfiant. Severus détesta ce regard. Il détourna les yeux, et aperçut la petite main ridée qui lui tenait toujours l'épaule.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda la vieille femme.

Il n'y avait pas d'hypocrisie, ni de malveillance dans sa voix. Juste un ton neutre de professionnelle. Il consentit donc à répondre.

— Je vais bien. J'ai juste... Je connais James Potter et... sa famille.

Impossible de prononcer le nom de Lily pour le moment.

— Je croyais qu'il était mort, ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement, comme une confidence honteuse.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais il resta seul avec la médicomage et Potter. Les yeux rivés sur ce dernier, il ne regarda pas vraiment la vieille femme. Il avait seulement remarqué la blancheur de ses cheveux, coiffés en une grosse natte ramenée sur le côté gauche. Elle portait aussi le costume blanc des médicomages, frappé du blason de St Mangouste. Elle s'approcha du lit de Potter et lui parla de son état, de leurs premières analyses, des contres-sorts qui avaient été testés sans succès. Elle mentionna également les ébauches de potions auxquelles ils réfléchissaient, mais elle remarqua, d'un air de ne pas y toucher, qu'il y avait peu de maîtres en la matière en Angleterre. Severus eut la vague impression qu'elle avait discuté avec Dumbledore à son sujet. L'allusion était trop flagrante.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à cloîtrer toutes ses angoisses dans un coin de son esprit. Il devait se concentrer pour être efficace. Sa maîtrise de l'Occlumancie avait été mise à mal ces derniers jours, mais il devait absolument redevenir maître de lui-même. Une fois qu'il eut l'esprit plus clair, il se rendit compte que Dumbledore devait avoir des soupçons, à cause de son comportement. C'était inadmissible. Il devait se ressaisir, ou il ne pourrait jamais assurer ce double-jeu qu'il s'était imposé. Quand il eut fini de trier ses pensées, il rouvrit les yeux et se leva pour rejoindre, d'un pas assuré, la médicomage près du lit de Potter. Et il se mit au travail, ce pour quoi il était là.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	11. L'Auror

Navrée pour le retard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**L'Auror**_

— Karkaroff l'a dénoncé !

Severus leva les yeux du chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement devant lui et lança un regard noir au vieil homme. Maugrey Fol Œil était réputé pour son aversion envers tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie noire, et Severus était exactement le genre de criminel qu'il aurait eu beaucoup de plaisir à traîner lui-même jusqu'à une cellule glaciale d'Azkaban.

— Severus Rogue a déjà été jugé, contra fermement Dumbledore. Je me suis porté garant de lui. Il était notre espion.

— _Votre_ espion, Albus ! Je ne crois pas que vous ayez pensé à prévenir les gens qui se battaient réellement contre le Lord du changement d'allégeance de votre prétendu espion, grogna Maugrey en jetant un regard mauvais à Severus, qui détourna ostensiblement les yeux d'un air indifférent.

— Peu importe ce que j'ai pu oublier de dire, fit Dumbledore en balayant l'air de sa main d'un geste agacé. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, à présent. Votre Karkaroff essaie simplement de se sauver d'une condamnation au Baiser. Il a mentionné des mangemorts que vous avez vous-même déjà tués, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard perçant à l'Auror.

Maugrey se renfrogna en marmonnant quelque chose, mais le directeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

— Je pense que vous devriez plus sérieusement vous occuper des noms qui ne figurent pas encore sur les registres d'Azkaban. D'autant que Severus nous est actuellement indispensable si vous espérez sincèrement que James Potter se réveille un jour.

Severus sentit très nettement le regard lourd de Fol Œil s'appesantir sur lui, et sur la rangée de chaudron qui occupait l'espace du laboratoire. Il n'accorda aucune attention aux deux hommes et continua à vérifier les mélanges qui réagissaient sous ses yeux.

Il avait débuté une série d'expériences à partir des essais des médicomages, et s'il était certain d'obtenir très vite des résultats concluants, il était moins sûr des effets possibles sur Potter. Il devrait chercher quelques cobayes tests auparavant, mais il laisserait St Mangouste les trouver pour lui.

— Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne l'empoisonnera pas plutôt ? grommela Maugrey.

— Je fais entièrement confiance à Severus, asséna Dumbledore.

Son ton d'avertissement obligea l'Auror à changer de sujet, lequel dévia, évidemment, sur les mangemorts qui échappaient encore à la justice. Après encore quelques échanges plus ou moins tendus, Maugrey prit congé et quitta Poudlard. Dumbledore resta un moment à le regarder ajouter des ingrédients et prendre des notes sur les réactions de chaque chaudron.

— Severus ? fit-il doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit.

— N'oubliez pas que vous êtes tenu d'assurer à nouveau vos cours dès lundi matin, informa aimablement le directeur.

Un nuage de fumée rougeâtre s'éleva brusquement du premier chaudron. Severus la dispersa rapidement d'un coup de baguette magique, et examina la potion ratée tout en relisant ses notes.

— Je n'oublierai pas, lança-t-il d'un air faussement distrait.

Il sentit le regard du directeur peser sur lui pendant encore quelques instants, avant qu'il ne quitte finalement le laboratoire. Severus se permit alors un profond soupir de fatigue. La seconde suivante, le cinquième chaudron se mit à fondre.

* * *

_Review ? :') _


	12. Le conte

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**Le conte  
**_

Severus laissa tomber sa plume et posa son visage entre ses mains. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, avant de frotter ses yeux pour se redonner un peu de vigueur.

— Je hais les imbéciles, jura-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur les copies d'élèves.

Il avait donné ce devoir dès son retour, histoire de montrer que la disparition du Lord et les arrestations ne le concernaient pas, et qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'attendrir en cours. Il avait oublié le niveau déplorable de ses classes en Potions. Il ne se rappelait pas que les élèves étaient aussi stupides lorsqu'il allait lui-même à l'école. À moins qu'il ne l'ait simplement jamais réalisé avant de devenir professeur.

Des pleurs s'élevèrent de la chambre à l'étage, et Tiffy apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

— Le petit Maître vous réclame, Maître Severus, annonça-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë.

Il eut un grognement dubitatif.

— Je viens de lui donner à manger. Il ne peut pas avoir déjà à nouveau faim...

— Le petit Maître n'a pas faim, Maître Severus, fit Tiffy en secouant la tête, faisant battre ses grandes oreilles contre ses joues dans le mouvement.

— As-tu vérifié ses langes ? demanda Severus, s'impatientant.

— Le petit Maître est tout propre, Maître Severus. Il vous réclame, répéta l'elfe.

— S'il n'a pas faim et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être changé, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à faire d'autre, lança-t-il sèchement, reprenant la correction de ses copies.

Tiffy ouvrit de gros yeux indignés et posa les poings sur les hanches, dans une parodie effrayante de Molly Weasley. Il en frissonna d'avance.

— Voyons, Maître Severus, clama la petite elfe d'un ton qui ne lui plut pas du tout.. On ne s'occupe pas d'un bébé juste en lui donnant à manger et en lui changeant ses couches !

— Ah non ? grinça-t-il.

— Mais non ! Ne vous rappelez-vous pas que Maîtresse votre mère jouait avec vous et vous lisait des histoires ? contra Tiffy, soudain larmoyante.

— Je n'étais plus un bébé à ce moment-là, se vexa-t-il, peu désireux de penser à sa propre enfance.

— Elle le faisait depuis que vous étiez tout petit ! s'écria l'elfe. C'est important !

— Bon, très bien... !

Il avait cédé. Pourquoi avait-il cédé, se demanda-il en contemplant le bébé qui babillait tout en mâchonnant ses doigts. Il n'y connaissait rien. Il avait quelques idées sur la façon de s'occuper d'un enfant, mais pas d'un enfant si jeune. Severus poussa un gros soupir résigné, un brin théâtral, puis eut une idée.

— Je suppose qu'en te lisant des histoires, ça te donnera envie de lire par toi-même, plus tard... Il n'est pas dit que je te laisserai devenir un stupide petit Gryffondor sans cervelle... !

L'insulte n'avait pas la même saveur sans aucun Gryffondor effectif pour l'entendre ; Harry se contenta de baver un peu plus sur ses doigts en chantonnant. Severus retira la petite main de la bouche et l'essuya dans un mouchoir. C'était le troisième.

— Que pourrai-je te lire ?

Il se leva du lit, l'enfant calé contre lui, et parcourut des yeux la petite rangée de livres que contenait la chambre. Il repéra un livre de contes sorciers et lâcha la main du bébé pour l'attraper. Harry remit aussitôt ses doigts dans sa bouche, gazouillant sans discontinuer.

— _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_, se rappela Severus en contemplant la couverture. Ça fera bien l'affaire pour ce soir...

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et positionna Harry sur ses genoux, lui retirant à nouveau la main de la bouche pour l'essuyer. Harry voulut attraper le livre ; il le laissa jouer un moment avec la couverture, caressant le cuir doux. Puis il écarta les petites mains et l'ouvrit au hasard.

— Lapina la Babille, reconnut-il avec un mince sourire.

Il tourna les pages pour trouver le début de l'histoire, puis commença à lire. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas censé savoir comme s'y prendre : Harry couché contre lui, le livre ouvert devant lui, il se rendit compte que tout était beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne l'avait cru. C'était presque naturel.

Harry ne comprit pas grand-chose à l'histoire, bien entendu, mais il regardait les images sorcières, animées, qui illustraient le livre, et il levait parfois la tête pour attraper le menton de Severus. Le ton tranquille et la voix grave l'enveloppaient de confort et de sécurité. Il s'endormit pelotonné dans les replis de la robe noire de l'homme.

Même s'il avait vu l'enfant s'endormir, Severus termina calmement la lecture du conte avant de le reposer tout doucement dans son berceau.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de Tiffy ? :) Oui, c'est vrai que dans le canon, Severus ayant un père moldu, ils n'ont pas d'elfe de maison personnel. Je me suis dit qu'il pouvait s'agir de l'elfe d'Eileen, qui serait resté invisible aux yeux des moldus. Qu'est-ce vous en dites ?_


	13. Les week-end

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**Les week-end  
**_

— Professeur Rogue, appela la voix stricte de la directrice de Gryffondor à travers le couloir.

Severus se retourna, prenant son meilleur air dédaigneux pour la regarder se rapprocher vivement.

— Qu'y a-t-il, professeur McGonagall ? s'enquit-il d'un ton poli mais polaire.

Les quelques élèves de Serpentard qui marchaient en direction des cachots leur lancèrent un regard intéressé. Il était presque traditionnel à Poudlard que Serpentard et Gryffondor se détestent cordialement, et leurs directeurs ne faisaient pas exception. Peu désireux de se donner en spectacle, les deux professeurs leur intimèrent de déguerpir et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir sombre.

— Severus, reprit-elle, pourrez-vous surveiller quelques retenues demain matin ? Tobbins et Skawl ont inondé la salle de Défense pendant la récréation, et je leur ai signifié...

— Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi ne voyez-vous pas cela avec Filius ? coupa-t-il. Il _est_ leur directeur de maison.

— Vous savez bien que Filius s'absente régulièrement les week-end. Il est normal qu'il souhaite passer du temps avec sa famille, même pendant l'année scolaire, répondit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et vous présumez donc que sous prétexte que je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai donc aucune vie privée ?

— Bien sûr que non, s'étonna le professeur. Je voulais juste...

— Je suis au regret de vous informer, _Minerva_, que je ne suis pas corvéable à merci et que je ne serai de retour que lundi matin. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans moi, finit-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et se dirigea rapidement vers ses quartiers, laissant le professeur de métamorphose totalement stupéfaite.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que je me débrouille avec le personnage de Rogue, pour le moment ?  
_


	14. Sur le tapis

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**Sur le tapis  
**_

Harry tapa joyeusement dans ses mains, puis prit appui sur le sol pour se lever. L'épais tapis aux motifs colorés amortissait ses chutes. Une fois debout, le garçon se mit à avancer gauchement vers la petite elfe qui pépiait de joie. Elle réceptionna le bébé alors qu'il chutait en avant, les bras tendus vers elle et riant aux éclats.

— Regardez, maître Severus ! s'écria-t-elle gaiement. Bientôt, le petit maître courra partout dans la maison !

— Ô joie, grogna-t-il, penché sur ses notes de recherche.

Le salon était la plus grande pièce de la maison, et la plus confortable pour s'y détendre ou y travailler. Malheureusement, pas les deux en même temps. Severus n'arrivait plus à se concentrer ; le rire du petit était trop fort, bien trop criard pour son début de migraine. Il reposa sa plume et se frotta le visage.

— Tiffy, apporte-moi un thé et une potion bleue, s'il-te-plaît.

Bien qu'elle serve un maître des potions, Tiffy n'avait jamais été capable d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Severus s'était rapidement résigné à ne garder dans son placard que des potions basiques, en s'assurant qu'elles soient toutes de couleur différente. C'était bien plus simple que de lui demander une potion contre le mal de tête : elle serait bien capable de la confondre avec n'importe quoi d'autre.

La petite elfe reposa le bébé dans son parc et disparût vers la cuisine, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard. Elle posa la tasse et la fiole devant lui, puis retourna aussitôt jouer avec Harry.

— Tiffy, demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes à les contempler. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

Elle le regarda longuement avant de sourire, dévoila ses dents un peu tordues.

— Le maître devrait venir s'asseoir sur le tapis. C'est confortable !

Il resta interdit une seconde, car ce n'était pas vraiment le sens de sa question. Mais, par fatigue, il abdiqua et s'extirpa de son fauteuil pour les rejoindre au milieu de la pièce, devant la cheminée où mourait le feu. Il s'installa en tailleur dans le parc, et Harry rampa à quatre pattes pour venir attraper les pans de sa robe. Tiffy souriait d'un air proprement extatique, et il retint un grognement agacé.

— Le petit maître manque d'équilibre, maître Severus ! Le maître devrait lui apprendre !

Comme pour soutenir ses propos, Harry s'accrocha à lui pour se hisser à nouveau sur ses pieds. Puis il poussa un cri heureux et Severus fut soulagé d'avoir pris la potion. Il attrapa les mains du petit et le regarda faire ses pas maladroits autour de lui. Les yeux de Lily brillaient de fierté, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour le féliciter.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de Tiffy ? :)  
_


	15. Le cobaye

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE  
**

* * *

_**Le cobaye  
**_

— Madame Londubat a donné son autorisation.

Severus attrapa le papier officiel que la médicomage lui mettait sous le nez. Les noms de Frank et Alice se détachèrent nettement au milieu du bavardage administratif.

— J'ignorais qu'ils étaient ici... dit-il doucement. Il s'en voulut de ne même pas avoir pensé à demander des nouvelles du couple. Lily et James avaient occupé toutes ses pensées.

— Qu'est devenu leur fils ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est sa grand-mère qui l'a recueilli, l'informa aimablement la vieille femme. Et étant donné leur état actuel, elle a autorisé que vous testiez vos meilleures potions sur eux. La situation n'est pas tout-à-fait la même, mais avec de la chance, nous pourrions les aider en même temps.

— C'est le but, répliqua aigrement Severus.

Quand il pensait à un cobaye pour ses tests, il n'imaginait pas qu'il s'agirait encore de personnes connues. Cela rendait les choses moins faciles.

— Lui avez-vous signifié les risques ?

La médicomage confirma fermement.

— Au cas où quelque chose tourne mal... À qui dois-je donner la priorité ?

Il soutint son regard lourd, conscient que quelle qu'ait été la décision d'Augusta Londubat, elle avait dû être terriblement difficile à prendre. Il vit à l'expression de la médicomage que c'était le cas.

— Alice.

* * *

_Votre avis ? :)  
_


	16. La peluche

Plus vraiment présente par ici, n'est-ce pas ? Navrée pour l'absence, et donc les délais.  
Le mieux serait de me considérer dans le coma pour le moment... xD

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE**

* * *

_**La peluche**_

Malgré la demande de Dumbledore et l'insistance de McGonagall, Severus avait refusé d'assister au festin de Noël à Poudlard. Tiffy avait fait de gros efforts pour décorer le salon et en particulier la cheminée, et elle avait même déniché un sapin en pot qu'elle avait enseveli sous les décorations. Severus avait presque cru s'être trompé de maison en rentrant, quelques jours auparavant. Ce soir-là, c'était le réveillon, et la petite elfe avait préparé un somptueux repas. Rien de gargantuesque, bien évidemment, mais il connaissait rarement un repas de cette qualité, même à Poudlard. Il l'avait félicitée, et quand elle s'était répandue en sanglots de joie, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne la remerciait jamais vraiment pour son travail. Il se promit de le faire plus souvent.

Harry, lui, avait été adorable toute la soirée. Il avait avalé chaque cuillerée que Severus lui avait tendue, sans rechigner et sans en mettre partout autour de lui comme à son habitude. Après le repas, il avait laissé Tiffy s'occuper de la cuisine pendant qu'il emmenait l'enfant au salon, devant le sapin illuminé. Seules les lumières des bougies et de la cheminée éclairaient la pièce, et lui donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse et sereine. Il s'était installé sur le canapé, avec un livre de contes sorciers. Mais Harry était bien trop intéressé par les flammes des bougies qui changeaient de couleurs sur le sapin pour s'intéresser à l'histoire. Alors il appela Tiffy pour qu'elle lui apporte le paquet.

Il regarda le garçon jouer avec pendant un moment, avant de finalement en écorcher un petit bout. Severus l'encouragea à ôter tout l'emballage, et le bruit du papier déchiré amusa beaucoup l'enfant. Quand il découvrit la peluche à l'intérieur, les yeux verts s'illuminèrent de joie.

Harry s'empara du petit griffon jaune et rouge avec un enthousiasme débordant. Tiffy avait regardé toute la scène et ses grands yeux ronds, émus, étaient maintenant baignés de larmes.

Harry n'avait plus lâché la peluche de la soirée, et il la tenait fermement serrée contre lui quand il s'endormit un peu plus tard. En son for intérieur, Severus était heureux que ce premier cadeau ait autant plu.

* * *

_... :')_


	17. Les Londubat

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE**

* * *

_**Les Londubat  
**_

Seul dans la chambre blanche, Severus s'approcha de Frank Londubat. L'ancien Auror était étendu sur son lit, et on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais il était totalement inconscient. Son esprit avait été endommagé par les nombreux sortilèges de torture lancés par des mangemorts, peu après la disparition de leur maître. Severus réprima sa culpabilité pour se concentrer sur son travail, et approcha une main pour soulever la paupière droite de Frank. La réaction normale de la pupille lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Il s'accorda même un sourire en coin, fier de ses résultats. Il était un génie en matière de potions, et personne ne pourrait jamais plus oser prétendre le contraire s'il réussissait à réveiller les Londubat _et _Potter. Il s'éloigna de Frank pour se diriger vers son épouse. Alice était une magnifique jeune femme, mais les derniers événements lui avait donné un aspect moribond ; pâle et maigre, elle faisait peine à voir. Il effectua les mêmes vérifications sur elle, et constata de meilleurs progrès que chez Frank. Il prit soin de noter chaque détail et chacune de leurs réactions. « _Prochaine étape : le réveil... !_ » songea-t-il, avec cet enthousiasme particulier que l'on ressent devant une réussite.

* * *

_...  
_


	18. L'album

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE**

* * *

_**L'album  
**_

Il regarda le gros volume que lui tendait Dumbledore, interloqué.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il n'eut qu'à l'ouvrir pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un album rempli de photographies. Dès les premières pages, Lily lui sourit avec bonheur, et il le referma d'un coup sec.

— Vous feriez mieux de le garder, fit-il âprement en reposant l'album sur le bureau du directeur. C'est le garçon qui en aura besoin, quand vous l'aurez retrouvé.

Dumbledore eut une expression chagrinée, et poussa à nouveau l'ouvrage vers lui.

— Nos recherches restent infructueuses. Du moins, pour l'instant. Je vous avoue que l'Ordre et moi-même commençons à être réellement inquiets quant à la survie du petit, dit-il doucement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pensé que vous en auriez davantage l'usage que lui pour le moment.

Severus songea à refuser, mais l'idée de laisser Harry regarder les photos lui traversa l'esprit. Avec un soupir faussement agacé, il empocha l'album.

— Et de votre côté ? reprit-il plus légèrement Dumbledore.

Il lui résuma le résultat de ses recherches et des essais prometteurs sur les Londubat. Ils étaient loin d'être tirés d'affaire, mais leur état s'était néanmoins nettement amélioré.

— Alice s'est réveillée, informa-t-il sans pourvoir empêcher la nuance de fierté dans sa voix.

Le directeur afficha une mine stupéfaite, puis lui adressa ses félicitations. Frank, quant à lui, semblait endormi plus que dans le coma, il avait également bon espoir pour lui.

— Je pense tester un essai sur Potter prochainement, annonça-t-il ensuite.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard grave et hocha la tête, avant de revenir sur l'album.

— Il y a également des photos de James à l'intérieur. Essayez de ne pas l'abîmer, recommanda-t-il d'un ton faussement léger, comme une plaisanterie.

Soudainement furieux, Severus se leva vivement et brandit l'ouvrage sous le nez du directeur d'un geste brusque.

— Reprenez-le donc, si vous craignez tant que je le déchire ! s'indigna-t-il avec force.

Il n'avait pas crié, mais sa rage était clairement audible, et visible dans son rictus méprisant. Le vieil homme eut l'air surpris.

— Non, dit-il doucement. Veuillez m'excuser. Gardez-le, s'il-vous-plaît.

Severus lui jeta un regard aussi noir que s'il s'était agi d'un élève particulièrement stupide. Et Dumbledore sembla s'en rendre compte, car il baissa humblement les yeux en guise d'excuse.

— Ce sera tout ? demanda-t-il ensuite, glacial.

— Oui...

Alors il quitta le bureau du directeur sans un mot de plus.

* * *

_...  
_


	19. En cours

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE**

* * *

_**En cours  
**_

— Tobbins ! appela-t-il, et tous les élèves se turent et ne bougèrent plus.

Ils connaissaient ce ton, à la fois calme, méprisant et hors de lui. C'était le ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'un étudiant particulièrement stupide commettait une faute particulièrement dangereuse.

— Monsieur Tobbins, reprit-il, s'étant rapproché du Serdaigle de quatrième année. Est-ce qu'après avoir inondé la classe du professeur Berkmann, vous avez l'intention de faire exploser _ma_ salle de classe ? murmura-t-il de ce ton doucereux qui présageait généralement d'une grosse perte de points et d'un nombre effrayant de retenues.

Tobbins ne s'y trompa pas, et évita sagement de répondre. Il resta immobile, la main au-dessus du chaudron alors qu'il allait y laisser tomber une poignée de feuilles sèches.

« Cet imbécile ne sait sûrement même pas de quoi il s'agit, » songea Severus avec dépit.

— Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, Monsieur Tobbins ?

Comme prévu, le garçon fit signe que non, mal à l'aise. Severus se lança alors dans une explication détaillée des propriétés de ces feuilles toujours d'une voix calme et doucereuse. Il nota du coin de l'œil que seuls deux Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles eurent l'idée de prendre discrètement des notes. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait intégrer quelques questions au sujet de cet ingrédient dans le prochain examen. Il demanda ensuite à Tobbins s'il était suicidaire, et le garçon, écarlate de gêne, eut la bonne grâce de tout reposer sur sa table.

— 30 points en moins pour Serdaigle, Monsieur Tobbins, asséna-t-il ensuite, sans se préoccuper du soupir dépité du reste du groupe. Et vous me rédigerez cinquante centimètres sur la manière exacte dont ces feuilles auraient réagi si vous les aviez lâché dans cette potion. Dans l'hypothèse, bien entendu, où vous auriez survécu assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'observer.

Il jeta un regard incendiaire au pauvre élève qui se ratatinait sur sa chaise, puis balaya l'ensemble de la classe.

— Remettez-vous au travail !

Et ils obéirent tous immédiatement.

* * *

_...  
_


	20. Alice

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE**

* * *

_**Alice  
**_

— Les progrès ont été incroyablement rapides, commenta la médicomage aux cheveux blancs.

Il n'avait jamais demandé son nom, et elle ne le lui avait donc jamais donné. Elle était toujours « la médicomage ».

— Elle semble réagir à son prénom. Mais j'ignore si c'est parce qu'elle s'en souvient, ou juste parce qu'elle s'est habituée à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi depuis son réveil. Regardez : Alice ! Viens vers moi, appela-t-elle en agitant les mains dans un signe d'invitation.

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers elle, et commença à faire quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction. Alice était pieds nus, dans sa robe d'hôpital, et ses yeux fixaient le vide la plupart du temps. Ils se focalisaient parfois sur le visage des gens qui lui parlaient, mais ça ne durait pas plus de quelques secondes. Néanmoins, elle était éveillée, répondait autant que possible aux sollicitations des médicomages, et se déplaçait, un peu.

C'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'il avait pu espéré. Severus griffonna quelques notes dans son carnet, attentif aux réactions de la patiente.

— Et Frank ? demanda-t-il ensuite quand la médicomage eut aidé Alice à se recoucher, après l'avoir abreuvée d'encouragements. Des changements ?

— Il ouvre les yeux, ce qui est une amélioration en soit, mais de là à dire qu'il est réveillé...

Ils s'approchèrent du lit où le jeune homme était endormi. Severus procéda à ses vérifications habituelles tandis que la médicomage continuait à relater ses propres observations.

— Pensez-vous qu'ils se soient... acharnés sur lui ? chuchota-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

— Il ne réagit pas du tout aussi bien qu'Alice. C'est... envisageable, répondit-il.

En son for intérieur, il en était sûr : il connaissait suffisamment bien les méthodes des Mangemorts pour le savoir. Il refoula le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il imagina le jeune Auror victime des sorts de torture.

— Les progrès d'Alice sont très encourageants, se reprit-il. Je pense que nous pouvons envisager de tester la potion sur Potter.

La médicomage tenta pendant quelques secondes de déchiffrer son expression impassible, puis elle hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

* * *

_...  
_


	21. Sirius

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE**

* * *

_**Sirius  
**_

— Le maître a-t-il un souci ? demanda Tiffy de sa petite voix aiguë, en le voyant immobile devant la page du journal. Severus sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers elle, un peu ailleurs.

— Non, Tiffy... pas vraiment... Il reporta son attention sur la _Gazette_ ouverte devant lui. Je n'avais simplement pas réalisé...

La petite elfe débarrassa la table du petit-déjeuner dans un claquement de doigts, envoyant la vaisselle se nettoyer au-dessus de l'évier.

— Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé, reprit-il. D'abord, les Londubat, et maintenant...

L'article du journal mentionnait de nouvelles arrestations de mangemorts ; il rappelait également que Sirius Black et les trois Lestrange, entre autres, étaient incarcérés depuis novembre. Tiffy l'écouta résumer les faits en le fixant de ses gros yeux bruns.

— Black, commenta-t-il lentement, avec une sorte de neutralité distante. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était leur Gardien, mais... Lui, le traître ? C'est impossible...

Dans l'article étaient rapportées brièvement les raisons de l'emprisonnement de Black : trahison des Potter, et meurtre de Peter Pettigrow ainsi que de douze moldus. Severus avait haï Black avec passion durant toutes ses années d'école : James et lui étaient deux petites brutes. Mais il le connaissait malgré tout assez pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais trahi ses amis, encore moins tué l'un des leurs. Il était un vrai Gryffondor sur ce point. Ça ressemblait à une mauvaise plaisanterie.

— Si Tiffy peut se permettre... dit la petite voix de l'elfe.

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction pour l'autoriser à parler, les yeux toujours fixés sur la petite photo à côté de l'article, où Sirius Black luttait en hurlant contre ses geôliers.

— Si le maître doute du journal, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de découvrir la vérité, dit-elle. Le maître doit réveiller James Potter, et alors, lui, pourra tout raconter.

Son sourire confiant et sincère le dérouta. Mais elle avait parfaitement raison.

* * *

_...  
_


	22. La robe

Et voilà, 7 scènes d'un coup pour me faire pardonner ! :') Et maintenant, je retourne comater, et vous... à d'autres fics. x')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN CENDRIER EN TERRE CUITE**

* * *

_**La robe  
**_

— Non, non, le petit maître ne fait pas comme il faut, se plaignit Tiffy de sa voix suraiguë.

Loin de l'écouter, Harry tira le tee-shirt sur sa tête avec un regain d'enthousiasme.

— Maître ! implora l'elfe désemparée.

Severus eut un rire bref en voyant sa servante éperdue devant le garçon qui gesticulait comme un doxy dans une toile d'araignée. Il eut pitié de la petit elfe et se chargea d'habiller Harry.

— Aab ! s'écria-t-il une fois vêtu, pointant un doigt exigeant vers lui.

Severus avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'enfant, qui ne s'exprimait que laborieusement par quelques syllabes. Harry s'accrocha à sa robe pour se mettre debout sur la table, puis tira sur le tissu.

— Aab ! répéta-t-il avec beaucoup de conviction, mais ça n'aida pas Severus à comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Il prit les petites mains dans les siennes avant de le soulever pour le poser à terre.

— Tu vas aller jouer, maintenant, fit-il en le conduisant vers le salon.

— Aab, pleurnicha le garçon, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Harry faisait ses pas de manière assurée, les bras en l'air : il était hors de question que Severus le laisse tenter de descendre l'escalier seul. Une fois l'enfant bien à l'abri dans son parc, il envisagea de retourner à la préparation de ses cours, mais il se retrouva coincé : le bas de sa robe était très fermement maintenu par la main potelée du garçon.

— Aab ! réclama-t-il, les yeux larmoyants.

— On dit « robe », répliqua bêtement Severus, à bout de patience.

— Oob ! imita consciencieusement le petit, et il resta bouche-bée.

Tiffy apparût alors, très opportunément, avec une petite robe de sorcier juste à la taille du garçon. Harry fut ravi à en croire les cris enjoués qu'il poussa en voyant le vêtement. Tiffy parvint à lui passer par-dessus la tête sans grande difficulté, et il se désintéressa aussitôt d'eux pour aller attraper sa peluche griffon et s'asseoir au milieu des cubes multicolores.

Severus et Tiffy échangèrent alors un regard, sonné pour l'un et amusé pour l'autre.

— Si Tiffy peut se permettre... Lui lire des contes n'aidera pas le petit maître à parler rapidement, émit l'elfe.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air vague. Il allait devoir se résoudre à _converser_ avec le garçon. Il fit mentalement note de réapprovisionner son stock de potions anti-migraine.

* * *

_... À un de ces jours, quand même... ! J'espère... :')  
_

**Et un petit trailer parce que je suis quand même une méchante auteur sadique !**

* * *

Severus pouvait voir dans les yeux du garçon qu'il se posait la question depuis un bout de temps, et qu'il y avait longuement réfléchi avant d'oser lui demander directement. Il savait depuis le début qu'il devrait lui raconter toute la vérité un jour.

Ce jour était arrivé.

* * *

_À la prochaine ! :P_


End file.
